The invisible detective
by patipati22
Summary: Mystery solved by invisivle girl, who is really quite visible, if anyone cares to look. rating in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Tt: Invisible Detective. SM: Mystery solved by invisible girl, who is really quite visible, if anyone cared to look. Oh yeah, she likes Lupin too. DC: I do not own Harry Potter, only Jennifer Agusta and the plot. Ch Tt: The invisible Girl (intro) ___________________________________________________________________________ Jennifer Agusta is a strange girl (I wont get into that "she is a wizard and goes to Hogwarts" stuff, but remember that she is in 7th year). She is invisible to all students and some teachers, but at the same time, she's as visible as you and me. It's just that no one cares to look. But actually, she likes it that no one sees her. So much so, that she can charm her robes to have a different house crest, and sit to eat at their table. Unnoticed. In just her first year she followed people to their common rooms (not her own, Ravenclaw) to find out where they are. Following the teachers she found all their secret buttons, like a certain brick, or part of a painting. They let her in without knowing the password. Teachers use it so that they don't have to keep track of passwords. By her third year she was truly invisible. She could sin in between people who would talk about the most private things in front of her face. The day someone almost sat on her was the day Jen celebrated her invisibility.  
  
Yet, Jen liked it this way. It gave her a sort of freedom, not to mention privacy. But what she liked most was, knowing everything. She had detailed information on every student and teacher, gained from years of careful observation. With that, she would easily put 2 and 2 together and solve most problems. Sometimes she would entertain herself by Playing matchmaker (since she knew who everyone liked) and getting them together.  
  
She herself liked Remus Lupin. But that was the deepest darkest secret of the many she had. The most visited common room was Gryffindor of course. She watched him all the time. Jen knew more about people then they knew themselves. She always said, "Ones eyes are worth a thousand stories."  
  
Anyway, a mystery is coming up and Jenn seems like the only person who can solve it. Can she do it and stay "invisible"? Or will she need to change her life like never before? 


	2. Potions

Finally, after ages of agonizing ages. After months of mortifying months. After years of yearning- ok I'll stop now. This is chapter two of the invisible detective! Read and review!  
  
Jennifer Agusta sighed. She was staring a Remus Lupin-again. Why couldn't she just concentrate on her potion? They were now in 7th year and ever since 1st, he had been her crush. This was because he "saved" her from the lake. You see, she was stuck with Sirius, James and Remus (I know) on their sail to Hogwarts. She could tell from the start that two of them were pranksters, but Remus was kind and first to say hello. She remembered it perfectly; she had a knack for that. ~FLASHBACK~  
  
Jenn's point of view  
  
"No (I will not try the accent) more than four to a boat!" said some big guy. He had black hair and beard. I walked down the shore- all boats are full. Great. But I have high hopes for this year. Wait! One boat has three! Three boys!  
  
"You need to go in this one." The man told me. I climbed in; hopefully, I'll make friends on this trip.  
  
"Hi. I'm Remus, what's your name?" the only brunette in the boat. The other two had raven hair. I was about to reply when they started laughing. Troublemakers, no wonder they were at a boarding school. Their mothers probably can't handle it. How do I know this? That's how I am, I observe things. I used to have a dairy that had facts about people I knew. But that's old life. I'm starting new, fresh. No more of that stuff.  
  
Anyway. The boys were laughing. A funny feeling crept into my stomach. Were they laughing at me? What did I do? Did I look odd? I had been laughed at all my life. Whenever someone so much as giggles, and I am in the area, I feel like they're laughing at me. It's a horrible feeling. 75% of the time it is not about me, though. And I try to convince myself that the next time someone laughs, it wont be because of me. but easier said then done. it has never been done. I was knocked back to Earth when Remus spoke once more.  
  
"You guys" he told his friends "be polite, come on!" The two boys, who had just noticed me, looked up. "Oh" "hi". They answered. "James Potter." "Sirius Black." And the held out their hands for me to shake.  
  
I shook their hands, and was about to say "Jennifer Agusta" when that man said "START ROWING!!!"  
  
Remus and James began rowing furiously as Sirius "steered" next to me in the back. He looked at me and I smiled weakly. Then I turned and looked at the water. the feeling was not completely gone yet. the face I saw was sad, but I kept looking. Suddenly, I was feeling the water, tasting the water. I was into the water. Sirius pushed me in.  
  
When I surfaced I saw the two boys laughing, and Remus looking shocked. "That was rude." He murmured, helping me up. I was almost balanced when I was pushed again- by James this time.  
  
I was very weak now, but I somehow managed to swim to the boat again, which seemed to be moving away from me -fast. I was sure glad Remus was a boy. A girl could never have pulled me into the boat with the help I could give.  
  
"Thank you" I managed. Once I sat down grabbing the edges of the boat for dear life.  
  
"Your welcome." Sirius and James said in unison.  
  
"Not you. Idiots" well I actually said I-D-10-T but it means the same. I was silent for the rest of the trip. I wanted very badly to be sorted into the same house as Remus, but I was in Ravenclaw. And he was in Gryffindor. I was friendless. Gone was my hope. Back to solitude.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Luckily, Jennifer was in 4 classes with Remus (all happened to by advanced, may I add) DADA, History f Magic, Potions and Divination (so unpopular, all four houses of advanced were all in one class). Jenn stopped staring. She didn't want anyone to find out about her secret crush. Even though no one notices her. Her hopes weren't very high anyway, who would like and ugly girl like her? Sure, her dirty, reddish (not much) blonde hair was pretty, and maybe her eyes looked nice with that little pinch of gray, but it was the face and body shape that mattered. And what mattered was ugly. Remus was in the "popular" group. But not snobby-popular. They were" James, Sirius (which- according to every other girl in the school- were the 2 hottest guys on the premises), Remus and a girl named Angela. Jenn doesn't count Lily, James's girlfriend, she has her own set of friends, and Peter is just a tag-along, so he wont count, though he certainly tags-along quite a bit. Anyway. Right now, the "Fantastic Four" were just blabbing their mouths off.  
  
The teacher cracked "Enough!" he- Professor Brewer~ get it BREWer~- yelled, "you four MOVE! Potter! By Malfoy! Lupin! By Zibbit! Black! By Brown! (I did that on purpose, doesn't it sound funny?) Broom (Angela's last name, Friends, don't say anything.) in the back!" he took a deep breath. Professor Brewer was so exhausted from yelling, it took him20 seconds to recompose himself.  
  
She sat in the back. Professor Brewer did not say her name (probably forgot it) but that's what he meant. Angela was going to sit next to her. But- but- she was invisible! How could she be sitting next to someone? Great. She had to resort to memory charms didn't she?  
  
"Hi I'm - whoa! Good potion!" Angela said quietly. Jenn turned red, unable to speak (she hadn't done so in a long time. Even during the summer. Her family. well. she didn't want to them about them right now.), very red.  
  
Angela chuckled. "You remind me of Peter. He turned that exact shade of red when he told me he liked you-" she stopped. Jenn turned her head 90 degrees at 1000000 miles per hour. "What!?!?!?!?!!" she said, meaning it to be screamed, but it came out as a whisper. "Who else did he tell??!?!?!!?!?"  
  
"Just me. But promise me you wont tell! Please! I'm the biggest blabbermouth and he would kill me if he knew you knew!" Angela said urgently, 'I beg you- er"  
  
"No need to know my name, I wont tell." Just them the bell rang. Jenn put her finger to her lips and looked at Angela. She did the same. Both sending out and understanding the messages silently sent, they left the classroom. And "I owe you big" was the last thing Angela said. Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! Pppppplllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! You don't know how loonnnnngggg it took me to write that. I mean it! Please review! 


End file.
